So It's The End?
by rararerunie
Summary: Zitao sudah mengetahuinya bahwa Kris akan mengakhiri ini. Parahnya itu semua akibat si pemuda berdimple manis, Yixing. /KrisTao, Kray/ FF Pemula Oneshot BL Enjoy it! :)


Tittle : So It's The End?

Length : Oneshot (Long)

Genre : Angst (maybe?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, Zhang Yixing

Pairing : Kristao, Huntao, Kray

[Warning! Boys Love, FF Pemula]

DLDR!

Enjoy it! :)

* * *

#NP Winner - Different

 _[Please stay._

 _Don't leave me_

 _My feelings are like yours_

 _I'm for real love ya._

 _I'm just different_

 _I'm different from the type of guy you want.]_

Zitao merapihkan surai ravennya tetapi tidak dengan aliran air kecil dari matanya. Tangannya tidak mau bergerak menghilangkannya. _Biarkan lah tetap seperti ini,_ pikir Zitao sambil menyentuh hidungnya yang bangir. Tangannya merapatkan selimut tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, berniat mengurangi efek dingin yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya, selimut yang digunakannya tidak cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari tajamnya udara dingin, namun Zitao mengabaikan itu. Malah, pikirannya yang kini sedang melayang. Melayang ke memori yang disimpan otaknya. Kala itu udara sama dinginnya dengan saat ini..

 _[FLASHBACK]_ —

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan menelusuri jalanan di sebuah perumahan biasa. Arah langkah kakinya menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana semua tentang mereka berawal, dan mungkin akan berakhir hari ini juga. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? Tawa dan canda yang berasal dari anak-anak yang sedang berlarian tidak ia hiraukan, bunga-bunga yang berada di pekarangan rumah sedang bermekaran di musim semi ini, menambah aroma bunga yang menenangkan dan pemandangan yang indah. Namun pemuda tadi masa bodoh, wajahnya menampilkan raut datar.

"Zitao!" sesesorang memanggil dari balik pagar rumah yang sempat dilewati pemuda berkaki jenjang yaitu Zitao. Yang dipanggil hanya memandang ke depan dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya, tidak ada perubahan berarti dari gestur tubuhnya terhadap Sehun.

"Kenapa sih?!" gerutu orang yang tadi setelah tidak menerima respon apapun dari Zitao, lalu melamun. "Yak Sehun, lanjutkan menyiram tanaman itu! Awas kau ya!" Sehun dibuatnya tersentak kaget, "Baiklah bu!" bibirnya mencebik kesal.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuan Zitao. Kini pemuda bermuka hampir mirip dengan hewan kebanggan Cina tersebut menduduki kursi taman umum. Gestur tubuhnya memang tidak tampak sedang menungggu apapun, hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di badan kursi. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Namun siapa yang tau bahwa hatinya kini tengah berdebar kencang.

Zitao menghela nafas. Terdapat beban di setiap helaan nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah menjadi sendu tetapi ia ubah secepat mungkin saat melihat pria berperawakan tinggi serta berambut pirang berjalan mengarah padanya. Zitao tidak bertanya siapakah orang itu, apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini, atau siapa namanya karena memang Zitao sudah mengetahui itu semua. Ya, ia telah mengetahui itu dari pesan singkat yang diterimanya lewat ponsel genggam.

' _Datang ke tempat biasa, aku rasa kau sudah tahu tentang apa yang ingin ku bicarakan.' Setelah membaca itu, Zitao melempar ponsel genggamnya ke tempat tidur, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya bersama ponsel genggam tersebut. "Ternyata dugaanku benar." Gumam Zitao._

Pria pirang tersebut berhenti tepat satu jengkal di depan Zitao, ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk duduk barang sebentar saja. "Kau tau aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, Zitao." Pemuda yang disebut namanya hanya terdiam, pandangannya melengos dari wajah pria pirang atau yang kita bisa sebut sebagai Kris.

"Mari kita akhiri sampai disini saja." Kris mengucapkan itu dengan lancar, seperti tidak ada beban. Zitao menunduk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Mereka terdiam sangat lama. Merasa tidak ada urusan lagi, Kris memutar balik tubuhnya hendak pergi dari taman itu.

"Baiklah. Kita memang harus berhenti disini saja." Kris menunda langkahnya, saat itu juga Zitao berdiri menghampiri dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh kekasihnya atau bisa dibilang calon mantan kekasihnya. Pemuda bermata panda itu menelusuri sangat dalam wajah sang kekasih. Kris jengah, ia ingin pergi sekarang juga. "Minggirlah."

Zitao tidak menghiraukan itu. "Kalau boleh tau—ah tidak, aku harus tau. Mengapa kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua?"

"Kau bukan tipeku." Zitao meringis dalam hati. Kini yang ada di dalam pikiran Zitao adalah pencampuran antara ucapan Kris yang sekarang dengan ucapan Kris pada masa lampau. Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirimu."

–" _Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu."_ Ingatan itu menyeruak masuk ke alam sadar Zitao, membuat ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"—dan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya yang berjarak hanya satu tahun di bawah umurku."

–" _peach, kurasa aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang bocah tengik."_ Kalimat lama itu membuat Zitao sedikit sesak.

"Dia adalah orang yang lemah lembut, bukan orang dengan berkepribadian manja dan tengik."

–" _meskipun bocah itu manja namun terdapat hati hangat di dalamnya."_ Dada pemuda bermata panda itu tambah sesak.

"Well, dirinya yang lembut dan dewasa sangat seimbang dengan kepribadianku yang tidak suka basa-basi dan dingin." Pandangan yang tadinya Zitao hadapkan ke wajah Kris, kini berpindah ke permukaan tanah yang diinjaknya.

"Kau sudah mengenal orang itu, Zitao. Atau setidaknya sudah mengetahuinya." Kris tetap menatap wajah Zitao sambil memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku celananya.

—" _Aku akan memberitahu nama bocah tengik itu." Kris memandang Zitao. "Siapa?" Tanya Zitao._

"Dia adalah.." Kris memberi jeda di perkataannya, mencoba menebak bagaimana reaksi Zitao selanjutnya.

–" _Nama bocah tengik itu,"Kris tersenyum hangat kepada Zitao._

"Zhang Yixing." Ucap Kris final.

—" _Huang Zi Tao. Itu nama bocah yang aku cintai."_ Setitik air mata hendak keluar dari mata jernih Zitao namun ia langsung mendongak ke atas bertujuan untuk mencegah mengalirnya air mata tersebut.

Zitao kembali menatap wajah tampan yang dimiliki Kris. Sakit telah hinggap di hati Zitao. Ia tidak berniat untuk menunjukkan kesedihannya yang sangat mendalam. Semua temannya tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kris, tidak ada yang menyangkalnya. Nmaun mereka harus menyelesaikan ini. "Aku mengerti, dari awal aku sadar bahwa aku hanya sekedar bocah tengik yang telah bersama dengan pria yang terganggu akan kehadiranku." Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, raut wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Zitao.

"Dengannya kau merasa lebih baik?" Jakun Zitao bergerak, terasa berat saat menanyakan itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Lakukanlah yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghambatmu." Zitao tersenyum kecut bersamaan dengan hati dan matanya yang memanas namun dengan secepat mungkin ia melengos.

"—Selamat." Uluran tangan menyambut diri Kris. Namun Kris tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk menanggapi sambutan tangan tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit, ia tahu bahwa Zitao sedang sedih atas perkataannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Kris namun ia tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja."

Zitao mengeluarkan cengiran manisnya, "Tentu saja, ge. Pergilah kepada kebahagiaan yang kau cari." Senyuman yang Zitao berikan mengantarkan kepergian Kris. Memastikan Kris tidak akan berbalik kepadanya, Zitao langsung merosot terduduk dengan lemasnya di permukaan tanah. Isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibirnya, terdengar sangat memilukan hati.

Apa yang ia harapkan dari Kris? Itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan baginya. Sesungguhnya pemuda bermata panda itu sudah mengetahui seperti ini akhirnya berkat kedekatan _mereka_ dan sikap Kris yang menjadi berubah. Namun hati kecilnya mengira bahwa ia telah membawa kebahagiaan untuk Kris, ia menyangka mereka melalui masa yang indah berdua, hatinya mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah cukup bahagia saat bersama. Tetapi kenyataan menyadarkan Zitao. Menyadarkan Zitao bahwa pria berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya dan onyxnya yang tajam itu tidak menemukan kebahagiaan pada diri Zitao. Raga yang telah berjalan menjauhi dirinya itu tidak akan kembali kepadanya, ia sadar akan ha itu. Zitao bahkan tidak menerima sebuah perpisahan manis, ah Zitao..Hatinya, hatinya kini telah hancur lebur dan memberikan rasa sakit yang amat sangat mendalam melebihi sakit saat bokongnya terjatuh dari pohon cherry, atau bahkan melebihi rasa sakit saat kucing kesayangannya mati.

"So it's the end?" Zitao meringis, berbarengan dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir lagi dari matanya.

— _[FLASHBACK END]._

* * *

 _Ting Tong!_

Suara tersebut mengakibatkan pria berambut raven kini telah tersadar dari lamunannya.

 _Ting Tong!_

Segera Zitao membukakan pintu rumahnya sesudah sebelumnya menghapus air matanya.

"Lama sekali, kukira kau sedang ada di kutub utara memberi makan beruang kutub." Ucap tamunya itu, Sehun. "Diamlah." Sinis Zitao.

Sehun duduk di sofa dengan sebuah tas yang disampirkannya di depannya. Tangan kanannya memasukan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya sambil tangan kirinya merangkul Zitao yang duduk di sebelah kirinnya. Ia menengok ke arah Zitao, menyadari wajah Zitao yang sembab dan hidung bangirnya yang memerah. "Sudahlah, berhenti menangisinya. Cengeng!" Ucap Sehun setelahnya mengusap lengan Zitao berniat menenangkan.

Zitao mendengus. Wajahnya merenggut. "Jangan bertingkah seakan kau lah yang tertua, albino tengik." Di sebelahnya, Sehun hanya tertawa.

Tak lama, Sehun berdiri. "Angkat pantatmu, Zitao. Ayo kita berangkat ke kampus terkutuk itu."

"Biarkan aku membasuh wajah dan diriku terlebih dahulu." Zitao melengos pergi ke wastafel berniat menghilangkan air mata sialan, menurutnya sendiri.

[SKIP]

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk satu mata pelajaran di kampus, mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Pergerakan dari sebuah pensil menabrak kertas yang beralaskan meja merangkai kalimat-kalimat baku berisikan fakta. Pelakunya adalah Huang Zi Zitao si pria manis namun merupakan bocah tengik. Sebuah cubitan dari tangan lain mendarat di lengan Zitao. "Sehun, berhentilah menggangguku!" Perintah Zitao.

"Tidak akan." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Zitao menggeram namun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak lama, kursi yang Zitao duduki tiba-tiba tergeser secara mendadak mengakibatkan gerakan tidak seimbang dari Zitao dan munculnya garis panjang di kertas miliknya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak mau berhenti sekarang juga, Oh." Zitao memicingkan mata sengitnya ke arah Sehun yang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Sebuah tangan hinggap di bahu kecil milik Zitao, dan sungguh kini pemilik bahu itu sedang mendesis kesal. "YAK!" Zitao melempar pensilnya lalu melompat ke arah Sehun, langsung menjitaknya habis-habisan sambil mencubit perut rata kepunyaan Sehun. "Aww, aw, Yak! Panda! H-hentikan." Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Enak saja! Rasakan itu, Aku bisa menjadi bocah tengik melebihi dirimu!"

"Tidaaak, hentikan. Kau dalam bahaya, Huang!" Ucap Sehun sambil menahan sakit.

"Hahaha, Wlee." Mehrong Zitao.

Tiba-tiba cubitan yang memberi rasa nyeri di tubuh Sehun itu berhenti. Awalnya Sehun ingin langsung membalasnya namun ia urungkan karena wajah Zitao yang berubah drastis menjadi sendu, memancarkan kesedihan. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Zitao, dan ia langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Zitao seperti ini. Kris. Orang itu penyebabnya. Ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan dimana tempat Zitao dan Sehun berada, dan Ia tidak sendirian melainkan bersama pemuda berdimple manis bernama Zhang Yixing dan mereka sedang tertawa bersama.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, sekelebat kenangan yang menghantui Zitao kini kembali lagi. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan dari Kris. Tapi terlambat sudah, momentum kesakitan yang menyerang hati Zitao tidak dapat ditahan. _'ingin menangis rasanya' ucap Zitao dalam hati_. Namun semua itu tidak ditunjukkan secara gamblang oleh orang yang berlatih wushu selama bertahun-tahun tetapi masih ada sisi anak kecil di dalamnya.

"Kurasa kita harus mencoba takoyaki yang kemarin diceritakan oleh Xiumin gege—

—Oh, Zitao dan Sehun ada disini juga rupanya." Itu suara milik Yixing, Ia tersenyum lembut yang menimbulkan lesung pipit manis di wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum ramah kemudian membungkuk kepada kedua seniornnya di Kampus ini. Zitao melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. "Kita harus pergi, Sehun." Bisikan Zitao menyadarkan Sehun, si panda itu merapihkan barang-barangnya lalu menarik Sehun pergi sesudah membungkuk lagi sebagai tanda perpisahan. Zhang Yixing tersenyum ramah menanggapi mereka berdua, berbeda dengan Kris yang tidak memberikan respon apa-apa selain mengarahkan matanya kepada Zitao, _mantan kekasihnya._

" _Maafkan aku, Peach."—_

— _END._

* * *

 _a/n._ Halo, saya author pemula di ffn dengan berhasilnya karya (#asek) fiksi yang saya buat ini. Saya hanyalah pemula, masih banyak kekurangan yang saya miliki jadi tolong waktunya untuk kalian menuliskan sekedar saran/kritik(dalam artian tidak menghina) di kotak review. Mungkin ada yang ingin mampir ke pm saya?haha. saya sangat menghargai itu ;) dan saya mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak banyaknya kepada author-author ff khususnya dengan ff pair kristao karna sudah menginspirasi saya/? Gak bisa diucapkan satu-persatu karna saya udah lupa siapa aja yg ffnya udh saya baca x) akhir kata, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini!


End file.
